Screen door latching devices of various types are well known. Such latches are normally selectively positioned on screen doors and include familiar small knobs, levers, and push handles as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,439. The small hand control of the latch of the latch apparatus can be difficult to locate, grasp and operate without causing damage to the nearby and underlying screening material. Particular under duress. It is well known that screening material has been damaged by jewelry worn on the fingers of the user and by bracelets worn on the wrist of a user of the screen door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,539 describes a screen edge protector apparatus specifically for use near handles of laterally sliding screen doors. The protective plate is part of the handle assembly and included therein and directly overlies or is in contact with the screening material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,812 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,967 describe screen door lock mechanisms including dead bolts. These complex devices are adaptable to screen doors for security concerns, but are costly and may require advanced skill for installation. These inventions do not address issues of screen protection or handle visibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,022 describes a two piece guard that interlocks with itself to enclose, reinforce and protect screen material of slider doors for accidental disturbance. The device fails to address problems associated with door latches, locks and home security.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,745 describes an apparatus that protects screen material while providing a high visibility handle location. The invention is described as a secondary handle with no latching or locking features. Installation of this device multiple parts, fasteners, and door modification and is lacking desired security advantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,835 describes a screen door latch of familiar shape like the previously mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,439 but with an added key operated lock. While this apparatus addresses the need for security, it requires a complete replacement of the less complicated non-keyed door latch. Both of these door latches devices can improve their visibility, security and function as part of the combination invention at hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,821 describes a screen guard plate shaped to border and surround the existing pull handle of the screened slider door. Screws and mechanical mounting are required for alteration to the door.